Most patio tables are adapted to receive and support a table umbrella thereon to provide shade, aesthetics and comfort to the table occupants. While daytime use of the table and umbrella combination is quite enjoyable, nighttime use becomes burdensome due to the need to provide illumination to the table through the use of an offstanding lighting apparatus, an AC dependent lighting apparatus or other means of lighting which is not specifically designed for table illumination. Furthermore, the umbrella canopy in some cases must be collapsed from a raised position to a lowered position to alleviate excessive blocking of light and thereby permit illumination of the table through one of the above mentioned means. Consequently the ambiance of the table/umbrella combination is destroyed.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a battery operated lighting apparatus having a housing adapted to be secured to the umbrella support pole and electrically connected to at least one lighting device flexibly secured to an umbrella rib. It is further desirable to provide a battery operated lighting apparatus capable of remaining secured to the umbrella as the canopy is raised and lowered. Thus, the present invention is particularly well suited for use in outdoor structure applications where it is desirable to provide non-AC dependent illumination thereto. While the following is not to be interpreted as limiting, examples of preferred outdoor structure applications include patio table umbrellas, tarps, dining canopies, tents and other structures having a support pole and at least one elongated member extending therefrom.
In general, the battery operated lighting apparatus of the present invention comprises a waterproof housing containing a battery operated power source and an on/off switch electrically connected to at least one lighting device. The lighting apparatus further comprises a means for attaching the lighting device to an elongated member of an outdoor structure and a second means for attaching the housing to a support pole. In the preferred embodiment, the housing includes a passageway extending from a top surface to a bottom surface and a hinge adjacent the passageway arranged to permit the housing to pivot to an open position to allow the support pole of the outdoor structure to pass into the housing and further arranged to permit the housing to be closed about the pole for attachment thereto.